


She is the one, she's such wonderful fun

by puppybusby



Series: 9 days of Christmas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison loves Buffy, Established Relationship, F/F, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear to God, I am this close to just digging us out of this fucking building.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is the one, she's such wonderful fun

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a day late because yesterday was a day that would make any fic writer _weep_  
>  It's a long depressing story and this is still super short  
> I promise the next mallison will be longer bc this ship needs love

 

“I swear to God, I am this close to just digging us out of this fucking building.”  
  
Allison grabbed the back of Malia's hood, stopping her from doing anything stupid. It had been four days since the blizzard had started and subsequently trapped them in their building. Usually, Allison wouldn't complain. How could she complain about being trapped with her girlfriend for an extended period of time?  
  
Except neither of them could cook and they were running out of instant ramen and a hungry Malia was a scary Malia.  
  
Until they got rescued, it was all Allison could do to distract her from using her claws and digging them out. Which, while it would be interesting and entertaining to watch, she didn't want to find out if werecoyotes could get pneumonia.  
  


“Come on.” Allison said, tugging at Malia towards her bed. “We can finish watching Buffy on Netflix.”  
  
Malia was still glaring at snow covered window but let Allison lead her and settled down on the bed. “I hate snow.”  
  
Allison pat her thigh consolingly. “I know. But it is good cuddling weather?”  
  
Malia rolled her eyes and took it for the hint is was, wrapping her arms around Allison. “All weather is cuddling weather.” she replied. “I need the outdoors, Allison.”  
  
“I know.” Allison turned to kiss the corner of Malia's mouth. “It'll only be for a little while longer.”  
  
Malia stared at Allison critically and sighed. “You're lucky you're cute.”  
  
Allison grinned. “Does that mean we can watch Buffy?”  
  
“Fine.” Malia sighed as though it was the last thing she wanted to do, Allison knew better. She did the exact same thing when Allison tried to get her to watch the X-Files. “If it's that important to you.”  
  
Allison laughed, pulling away from Malia for long enough to grab her laptop and settle it on her lap and setting everything up. She smiled to herself as Malia wrapped her arms around her again, pulling her close. Allison seriously saved so much money by having a girlfriend as a heater. It was so awesome.  
  
“I think you're going to like this episode, there's a lot of singing.”  
  
“Wait, what?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *accidentally uses a lyric from once more with feeling as the title*


End file.
